


He Was One Of Us

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [124]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breather Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellLeading off fromChange, the shapeshifter wishes he’d gotten the kill. In his eyes, Henry was nothing but a liar. And he also knows he has a very useless traveling companion, and another life left unlived.





	He Was One Of Us

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Once, the shapeshifter thought Henry cared. That feeling stopped eventually, and now all there was is ruin. Henry was back in the studio, but it was too late.

Henry proved his deceit further, despite his words, by shooting the shapeshifter when he was just trying to rid the world of a liar. Even though he had healed the outward wounds, pain still came from the areas where he’d been shot. With Henry gone, the shapeshifter continued his whimpering, curled up on the ground. Closed his eyes…

“Ollie, are you alright?”

The former character designer opened one eye, and stared up at the idiot he called his friend.

Ollie smacked away the offered gloved hand, and closed his eye again. What a traitor Murk was. He hadn't lifted a finger to help when Henry could have been a serious threat!

“Bunny, you’re useless.” Ollie complained, groaning as the last of his wounds healed. The bones were the worst, honestly.

Murk nudged Ollie with his foot.  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t be in fights.” Murk stated, and Ollie knew he was right. “Although you can try to punch that angel any time. I’ve never liked her.”

Ollie had punched the Alice Angel once. Once. He had to wonder if fate predicted this, and made his regenerative abilities just above average for that reason.

“I think I’ll go break that demon’s good leg next instead.”

“But he was nice.”

Murk had a very odd consideration of what ‘nice’ was.

Rolling his shoulders, Ollie opened his eyes and finally grabbed for the still awaiting hand. Murk pulled Ollie up, and closer to him than he needed to.

“You hid behind the couch the entire time.”

“Yes, I did.”

Which meant that Murk could have helped at any time, but chose not to. Him revealing himself to Henry and helping Ollie take him down could have changed the outcome of everything.

If someone told Ollie Wells that he would be traveling around the cursed studio with Matt Lawrence one day, he wouldn't have believed them. Even though Murk didn't remember he was named Matt, Ollie had figured it out pretty easily because Matt Lawrence had a very specific type of idiocy to his actions, and Ollie remembered it well.

Whereas Sammy Lawrence was a music prodigy, or so Ollie heard, and Johnny Lawrence could play music worth a damn, and Ollie had seen for himself London Lawrence's talent for drawing, Murk’s only seeming talent was leaving people unsure whether they were feeling pity for how he made up for lack of strong levels of intelligence by being quirky, or if they were being manipulated.

After this personal time with him, Ollie was quite sure Murk was brilliant, but spectacularly lazy.

Ollie went back to the form he was most comfortable with. Alice Angel with slightly more masculine tones, because even though he enjoyed wearing just skirts and dresses, he didn’t want to be mistaken for _her_.

Despite the pain she brought the studio both in actions and her very concept, she reminded him of his wife. That was who the original concept of Alice Angel was based off in the first place. Ollie had punched this false Alice Angel because she was everything she was never supposed to be.

Ollie always wondered how Angelina was doing. Hopefully she had been able raise their son or daughter alright without him. He missed her far too much.

He wished he’d been there to be more of a husband, and to be father. Having no parents himself, Ollie had done the very thing he’d never thought he’d do to his family.

What sort of father would he have been? Ollie had a lot of examples of fathers and fatherly actions even lacking a proper one of his own. Henry was always a thought, until he wasn't. Sammy Lawrence had been decent.

“You know, Bunny. I remember your father tried to attack Casper Hall because Hall decided to be mean to you.” Sammy had pulled a knife on Hall and demanded to know what Hall’s problem with Matt was. “I believe the reason Hall didn't die sooner than he did because Johnny intervened and Sammy got into an argument with him instead.”

Murk was unconcerned with the sudden topic.

“Dad was always like that. Quick to violence.” Murk looked to the ground, and laughed. He looked back at Ollie, and grinned. “I won him that knife in a game of poker.”

Ollie hadn't even mentioned the knife and Murk knew what Ollie was referring to. Ollie really couldn't say what Murk remembered and didn't about his human life.

“Aw, what a sweetie.”

Murk’s grin widened.

“Thank you. I could kiss you right now.”  
  
Ollie put a hand out to stop Murk from doing so.  

“I’m married and you had a fiance that might still be around. So, never.”

“But, Ollie...”

“None of that. No kissing.”

Murk sighed, and looked dejectedly at the ceiling.

“Fine…”

Ollie gave Murk a pat on the shoulder.

“If you can find Wally, I’m sure you would get a kiss from him.”

Murk looked back down, and the usual confusion when Ollie brought up Wally Franks showed on his face. Murk seemed to be repressing memories of Wally, or he’d genuinely forgotten.

“I don’t know who Wally is, but he really sounds great.” Matt Lawrence must have really thought that, since he and Wally were going to get married before all this hell took its toll. “So, who was that?”

“He…” Ollie looked back at the way Henry had gone.  “He was one of us. Once. But no longer.” Because Henry was too late, if he ever cared at all. “It doesn't matter what he says. The Creator lied to us.” Ollie eyed the axe on the ground.  “And I’m going to make sure he never lies again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is in fact a reason why Ollie calls Murk 'Bunny', although it'll be covered in another story.


End file.
